Quelques textes de Sherwood
by Nanthana14
Summary: Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.
1. De la rage à la honte

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que Will viens de tenter de tuer Robin, il s'enfuit du camp pour se retrouver seul.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Honte"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Avec le délais un peu plus court que la normale, je n'ai pas pu l'ajouter à la liste des participations, pas de problème, le voilà dans le cadre des textes retardataires.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **De la rage à la honte**_

C'était la colère, non, pire que ça… C'était la rage qui l'avait poussé à sortir son poignard et à vouloir le lancer en direction de Robin. Will ne supportait plus son air condescendant et son sourire narquois. Il ne supportait plus de le voir se considérer comme étant supérieur aux autres. Il n'avait rien à faire ici… Le jeune homme ne supportait plus sa présence et ses derniers mots avaient été la goutte d'eau qui avait fait déborder le vase.

\- _Il faut se battre, mais avec une arme que tu ne possèdes pas : le courage…_

Comment pouvait-il dire une chose pareille ? Comment pouvait-il le voir comme un pleutre sans savoir ce qu'il avait traversé ?... Sans savoir ce qu'il avait enduré depuis la mort de sa mère… Will avait huit ans… Elle était tombée malade et il avait tout fait pour essayer de la sauver. Il avait volé de la nourriture, des flacons à un herboriste de passage… Un type au nez crochu qui l'avait pris la main dans le sac et l'avait roué de coups, le laissant à demi-conscient sur le sol, mais ne récupérant pas toutes ses fioles. Il en avait caché une et il l'avait apporté à sa mère… Seulement, cela n'avait pas suffi et elle était morte… Laissant seul son enfant qui avait tout fait pour continuer à survivre.

Will frémit. Cette période avait été de loin la plus sombre de toute sa vie. Pendant qu'il souffrait du froid et la faim, il observait son père et son frère bien à l'abri dans leur château. Combien de fois, il avait lutté contre l'envie de venir frapper à cette porte, mais il n'était pas un faible, jamais il n'avait cédé.

Alors oui, le jeune homme voulait bien admettre qu'il n'était pas un guerrier, qu'il n'avait pas fait les Croisades contre les Infidèles, mais il refusait d'entendre ce privilégié lui dire qu'il manquait de courage. Aurait-il trouvé la force de survivre si son père n'avait pas été là pour lui ?

Ses mots lui avaient transpercé le cœur en deux et la colère était devenue de la rage. L'espace d'un instant, il avait eu envie de lui hurler qui il était, de tout lui avouer, mais il lui avait tourné le dos, comme on le ferait devant une personne qui ne méritait même pas un regard. Alors les doigts de Will avaient volé à sa taille, se resserrant sur le manche de son couteau et Petit-Loup avait hurlé.

A une vitesse qui interloqua même Will, Robin avait encoché une flèche et tiré, logeant le trait dans la main du jeune homme qui avait glapi de douleur avant de s'enfuir. Tous les regards étaient posés sur lui… des regards lourds de reproche qu'il ne voulait pas affronter.

Alors Will avait couru. Il s'était éloigné du camp pour ne pas montrer que les larmes étaient en train de lui monter aux yeux, pas à cause de la douleur, il y avait longtemps que la souffrance ne le faisait plus pleurer, mais à cause de la honte qu'il ressentait.

Il avait voulu le tuer… Il était prêt à le poignarder dans le dos, comme un lâche… C'est ce que diraient les gens, c'est ce que dirait Robin… Will Scarlett n'est qu'un lâche qui attaque sa cible dans le dos… Il n'était pas beaucoup apprécié par les villageois, mais là, ce serait pire… Pourrait-il les blâmer pour ça ? Probablement pas… Il aurait dit la même chose si un homme s'était fait assassiner devant ses yeux d'une lame dans le dos… Et une voix tournait dans sa tête, pas forcément la sienne, mais une voix qui le raillait.

\- _Le tueur est un lâche, il devrait avoir honte de ne pas trouver le courage de regarder sa victime droit dans les yeux._

Honte… Bien sûr que vaincre de cette manière était une honte ! Il ne pouvait nier que son acte était vil, marqué par le sceau de l'infamie.

Ses jambes tremblèrent. A bout de souffle, il se laissa tomber assis contre le tronc d'un arbre, observant la flèche plantée dans sa main, gonflée et sanglante… Il était un voleur… Il était un moins-que-rien… Sa mère aurait eu honte de son acte, honte de ce qu'il serait devenu… Elle l'aurait grondé.

\- _William Scarlett ! Comment avez-vous pu agir de manière aussi inconsidérée ! Je ne t'ai pas élevé comme ça ! Tu me fais honte mon fils !_

Will frémit… Cette voix dans sa tête était si réelle. Sa mère était la seule personne qui l'appelait William, surtout quand il faisait des bêtises ! Il savait qu'elle aurait pu lui dire très exactement cette phrase et cela finissait de le détruire. Will baissa la tête et ne put retenir plus longtemps ses larmes. Elles roulèrent sur ses joues, pendant qu'un léger tremblement s'empara de lui.

\- Pardon maman… J'ai tellement honte… Pardon…

A travers ses larmes, Will ne demandait pas que pardon à sa mère, il le savait. Au fond de lui, il demandait aussi pardon à son frère… Son frère qu'il avait failli tuer, qu'il détestait plus que tout et… auquel, paradoxalement, il avait envie de se confier… Il aurait tant aimé avoir la force de tout lui dire, mais ce ne serais plus jamais possible désormais. Il avait brandi une arme sur lui, il avait voulu le tuer dans un acte lâche et la honte qu'il éprouvait pour cet acte, l'empêcherait désormais de trouver le courage de le faire…

Le courage… Peut-être qu'il avait eu aussi mal parce qu'il avait vu juste ? Peut-être que c'était la vérité au final ? Il ne savait pas faire preuve de courage et les pleutres, comme lui, ne méritaient pas mieux que ce qu'il avait maintenant… Une vie de solitude, cloisonnée par la honte et le regard des autres qui désormais, ne le verrait plus que comme un lâche…

* * *

 **Vous êtes arrivé au bout de ce chapitre, il vous a plu ou pas d'ailleurs, alors n'hésitez pas à laisser une review surtout si vous l'ajoutez en favori, merci d'avance et à bientôt !**


	2. Un grand soir de fête

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que Will s'éloigne de la fête, Dame Marianne vient s'asseoir à ses côtés.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit dans le cadre des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Dame"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 _ **Un grand soir de fête**_

Il était indéniable que la mort du shérif de Nottingham avait libéré d'un poids insupportable tous les habitants de la région et il avait été presque logique qu'ils décident de fêter ça, organisant une grande fête improvisée pour célébrer la victoire de Robin. Le jeune comte ne s'était pas fait prier. Il était heureux d'avoir remporté cette victoire et il était tout aussi heureux de la fêter avec tous ces gens.

Les festins, la musique, être au centre de l'attention, c'était des choses qu'il connaissait et il en profitait. En revanche, ces choses-là étaient bien moins connues pour Will, qui finit par s'éclipser sur la pointe des pieds, laissant Robin expliquer pour la dixième fois comment il avait mis fin aux jours du shérif.

Une fois dehors, il se laissa tomber assis sur un tronc d'arbre, sursautant quand une main douce et fine effleura son épaule. Will se retourna et sa surprise monta d'un cran.

\- Dame Marianne ?

La compagne de son frère lui sourit, se laissant tomber assise à ses côtés tout en observant quelques secondes les étoiles. Elle ne dit pas un mot et Will ne prit pas la parole non plus. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu lui dire ? S'excuser peut-être pour son comportement quand elle était venue au camp.

La gente dame le coupa dans ses réflexions quand elle pressa doucement son genou, lui entraînant un deuxième sursaut.

\- Ne soit donc pas si nerveux.

\- Je suis désolé, bredouilla Will en baissant la tête.

\- De quoi ?

Will ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, mais rien ne lui vint. Marianne sourit, se penchant un peu plus vers lui.

\- Pourquoi ne restes-tu pas à la fête ?

\- Ils honorent Robin.

\- Ainsi que tous ceux qui ont contribué à cette victoire.

\- Je n'ai pas fais grand-chose. J'ai même manqué de tout faire rater.

\- Ce n'est pas ce qu'on m'a dit.

\- C'est qu'on vous a menti, ma dame.

\- Accuserais-tu ton frère d'être un menteur ?

Will frémit une nouvelle fois et baissa la tête. Marianne posa une main sur son bras.

\- Hey ? ça ne va pas ?

\- Qui voudrait réellement de moi comme frère. C'est un comte. Je vois comment il parle avec ces gens, comment il agit… Moi je ne suis rien de tout ça… Il mérite mieux qu'un frère bâtard.

\- Oh Will, murmura doucement Marianne. C'est de ça que tu as peur ? Qu'il t'abandonne ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien et Marianne se pencha un peu plus sur lui pour caresser doucement sa joue.

\- Il ne t'abandonnera jamais. Il a retardé cette fête le temps que ton malaise passe.

\- Mais nous étions encore dans l'instant présent. Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer quand l'euphorie retombera et qu'il se rendra compte que je ne suis qu'un bâtard élevé dans la fange ? Je n'ai rien d'un comte.

Sous sa main qu'elle avait gardé sur sa joue, Dame Marianne sentit une larme se mettre à couler. Elle l'essuya du bout des doigts, tout en comprenant les doutes du jeune homme assis à côté d'elle.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu qu'il te rejette ?

\- Parce que c'est comme ça. Personne n'a jamais vraiment voulu de moi. Comment j'ai pu croire que tout lui dire réglerait tout ?

Will se pencha un peu en avant pour pleurer tout en murmurant doucement.

\- Qui voudrait d'un frère comme moi ?

\- Un homme comme moi ! Lui répondit une voix masculine dans son dos.

Le jeune homme sursauta, surprit de voir son frère et Dame Marianne se leva pour le laisser s'asseoir à sa place. Robin se laissa tomber assis et sa main se posa sans hésitation sur la joue de Will, balayant ses larmes de son pouce.

\- Ne pleure pas…

\- Pourquoi tu n'es pas à la fête ?

\- Je vous ai cherché.

\- Je suis désolé. Retourne t'amuser.

\- Tu veux que j'aille m'amuser alors que tu es là en train de pleurer ?

\- Je ne suis personne tu sais.

\- Non Will. Tu es mon petit frère : aujourd'hui, demain et dans dix ans. Viens là.

Robin passa ses bras autour des épaules de Will et l'attira dans ses bras. Il se laissa faire sans rechigner. Le jeune homme appréciait bien trop le sentiment de protection et l'affection qu'il ressentait blotti aux creux de ses bras pour les repousser.

\- Ecoute-moi bien Will, parce que je ne le répéterai plus. Nous sommes frères. Rien ne le changera. Je n'ai pas été le meilleur des grands-frères, loin de là, mais je vais me rattraper. Il ne faut pas que tu doutes de ça, ni du fait que je t'aime.

\- Tu m'aimes ? Demanda le jeune homme en gardant le visage enfoui sur l'épaule de son frère.

\- Oui.

\- Pourtant tu m'as tant détesté.

\- Je n'avais pas compris Will, que c'était de la douleur et non de la haine, pardonne-moi petit frère.

Will frémit. Ces mots-là lui paraissaient sincères alors il avait envie de les croire. Robin pressa doucement sa nuque.

\- Tu vois Will, tu as un frère désormais.

\- Et une famille, renchérit Dame Marianne en se laissant tomber assise à côté des deux hommes.


	3. Apprendre à devenir un frère

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que toute le monde prend un peu de repos, en essayant de ne pas penser à ce qui les attends le lendemain, Robin a bien du mal à trouver le sommeil, mais pas forcément à cause du plan qui'ils ont préparés pour sauver leurs compagnons.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "frère"**

 **(je pense que je vais sans doute en écrire pour d'autres fandom me connaissant ! mais j'ai choisi celui-ci à force de papoter avec PetiteDaisy de ce fandom qu'on adore toutes les deux ;) Alors petit cadeau !)**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Apprendre à devenir un frère_**

Il faisait nuit maintenant et Robin n'arrivait pas à dormir. Pourtant, avec ce qui les attendait le lendemain, il savait qu'il aurait dû s'allonger et fermer les yeux, sauf qu'il n'arrivait pas à se décider. C'était sans doute un peu idiot, mais c'était comme ça. Tant de choses tournaient dans sa tête, l'attaque du lendemain, Marianne qu'il devait sortir des griffes du shérif et…

Robin sursauta un peu lorsque Azeem vint s'asseoir par terre à côté de lui. Il ne dit rien pendant quelques secondes, observant danser les flammes du feu dans lequel son ami jetait des brindilles régulièrement, le faisant crépiter un peu plus.

\- Tu sais chrétien, la journée sera longue demain. Il te faudrait dormir un peu.

\- Je sais mon ami, mais tant de pensées tournent dans ma tête.

\- Si elles sont bruyantes, fais les taire.

Robin émit un petit rire et baissa la tête.

\- Ce n'est pas si évident. Je crois que j'ai peur.

\- Pour l'attaque de demain ?

\- Non, répondit Robin en jetant une autre brindille dans le feu.

Azeem sourit et hocha la tête avant de baisser la voix pour lui murmurer.

\- Tu ne devrais pas avoir peur, ce n'est qu'un enfant.

\- Il y a longtemps qu'il ne l'est plu et tout ça, c'est à cause de moi.

\- Il a l'air de t'avoir pardonné.

\- Azeem. J'ai fais de sa vie un Enfer, alors que j'ai si longtemps rêvé d'avoir un frère.

\- Tu en as un maintenant.

\- Je ne sais pas si je le mérite…

\- Et lui, il ne le mérite pas ?

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Demanda Robin un peu interpelé.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu combien il tremblait quand il te l'a avoué et que tu as commencé par le rejeter ? Est-ce que tu as vu combien il pleurait ?

\- Oui, bien sûr.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu avec quelle timidité il a posé sa joue sur ton épaule ? Il était bien plus terrorisé que toi.

\- Il était fatigué.

\- Non, il avait peur.

\- De quoi veux-tu parler ?

\- Il s'attendait à ce que tu le rejettes.

\- Tu le crois vraiment ?

\- Oui, il a été si surpris quand tu l'as attiré contre toi.

Robin hocha la tête et jeta une brindille de plus dans le feu.

\- Et maintenant je fais quoi ?

\- Je ne sais pas chrétien, c'est ton petit frère, pas le mien.

\- Tu ne m'aides pas beaucoup.

\- Que te dis ton cœur ?

\- Que j'ai été idiot de ne pas lui poser clairement la question plus tôt. J'aurais dû comprendre que sa haine n'était pas gratuite.

\- Pas sûr qu'il te l'ait avoué avant. Là, il était fatigué, blessé, à bout de forces. Il était à deux doigts de s'effondrer et tu étais la seule personne à pouvoir le rattraper. Alors, il a baissé les défenses parce qu'il avait besoin de toi. Prends soin de lui.

\- Je me suis occupé de ses blessures et…

\- C'est ton petit frère Robin et demain, nous allons combattre, es-tu sûr que nous rentrerons tous ?

Un frisson parcourut l'échine du hors-la-loi.

\- Je ne veux pas le perdre maintenant que je viens de le retrouver. J'ai tant de choses à lui dire.

\- Alors commence ce soir.

\- Il dort et…

\- Il est allongé, mais je ne pense pas qu'il dorme. Je crois que l'idée d'avoir un frère aîné le bouleverse tout autant que toi d'avoir un frère cadet. Ne restez pas chacun de votre côté ce soir.

Azeem finit sa phrase en se levant, laissant son ami réfléchir. Robin l'entendit s'éloigner puis se leva à son tour. Il traversa le camp et découvrit la silhouette frêle de son frère recroquevillée sur un côté, sous l'un des arbres. Il se rapprocha, hésitant un peu avant de s'allonger dans son dos et de passer un bras sous son cou. Il le sentit gémir un peu et frémit à l'idée de lui avoir fait mal, mais Will marmonna.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je voulais me reposer un peu.

\- Moi aussi tu sais.

\- Excuse-moi, c'est une mauvaise idée, je ne sais pas ce qui m'est passé par la tête, je…

Robin n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Will se retourna en grimaçant et se blottit dans ses bras, enfouissant sa tête au creux de son épaule.

\- Non… Ne t'excuse pas. Reste s'il te plaît.

Will se mordit la langue. C'était ridicule, pourquoi il en arrivait à supplier ce frère qu'il avait tant détesté de rester auprès de lui… peut-être parce qu'il ne le détestait plus maintenant ? Parce qu'il avait vraiment envie qu'il soit son frère, son grand-frère… que c'était paradoxal ! Son grand-frère ! Lui avait tant souhaité sa mort. Maintenant, il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il voulait rester dans ses bras parce qu'il se sentait enfin en sécurité. Alors, il enfoui sa tête un peu plus dans son cou.

Robin le laissa faire, posant maladroitement une main sur sa nuque. C'était bien comme ça que devait faire un grand-frère pour rassurer son cadet non ?

\- T'en fais pas je suis là maintenant.

\- C'est vrai ? Demanda Will pas tout à fiat sûr encore de ne pas rêver.

\- Bien sûr que c'est vrai. Je serai toujours à tes côtés. Je suis tellement désolé pour t'avoir abandonné pendant toutes ces années.

\- Tu ne savais pas que j'existais.

\- Mais si je n'avais pas chassé ta mère, tu n'aurais pas vécu tout seul.

\- Peut-être qu'il fallait que tu grandisses, lui répliqua son frère avec son sens de la répartie.

Robin sourit.

\- Peut-être en effet, mais nous sommes ensembles désormais petit frère. Tout ira bien.

Will frémit. Il avait tellement envie de le croire.

\- Si nous dormions un peu ? Tu n'as pas mal ?

\- Non, je suis bien.

\- D'accord, dit Robin en enveloppant son frère de ses bras. Alors ferme les yeux. Bonne nuit petit-frère.

\- Bonne nuit grand-frère, soupira Will avant de se laisser aller, tombant en quelques secondes dans un sommeil de plomb qu'il n'avait jamais atteint depuis la mort de sa mère…

Robin le regarda sombrer et caressa doucement sa joue. Il ne savait toujours pas s'il serait un bon frère, mais pour un moment comme celui-là, il était prêt à tout tenter pour le devenir.


	4. Ne fais pas ça

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Il y avait une certaine euphorie dans cette victoire conte le shérif, une euphorie qui lui avait fait presque oublier le reste et Robin s'en voulait, maintenant qu'il le tenait inerte dans ses bras, il s'en voulait. Il aurait dû le protéger.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Battement"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Ne fais pas ça_**

Il y avait une certaine euphorie dans cette victoire conte le shérif, une euphorie qui lui avait fait presque oublier le reste. Il avait sauvé Marianne et elle resplendissait. Ce jour serait sans doute l'un des plus importants de sa vie. Prendre tous les risques pour sauver sa bien-aimée lui avait paru si naturel. Voir son sourire lui avait promis un avenir radieux.

Il avait aimé se faire acclamer, c'était grisant et cela participait à l'excitation de l'attaque. Azeem, Jean, Fanny… Tous ses amis étaient là… Ses amis, mais… pas son frère.

Quand l'excitation était un peu retombée, Robin l'avait cherché du regard. Il avait eu peur de le perdre au moment de l'exécution, mais par la suite, de ce qu'il avait vu, ce n'était pas un problème de se battre. Il avait de la ressource ! La ressource de quelqu'un qui avait dû s'adapter et survivre seul, ce qui lui fit mal. Toute cette solitude, toute cette impression d'abandon, toute cette sensation de n'être rien venait de son attitude puérile, mais maintenant cela allait changer, il allait reprendre ce rôle de grand-frère qui lui était venu si naturellement. Le souci était que pour ça, il fallait déjà qu'il le retrouve et peu à peu, de manière insidieuse, la peur était en train de s'emparer de lui. Bien sûr que son frère savait se défendre, mais il avait été torturé, il était encore blessé et les soldats étaient brutaux.

\- Will ?

Le silence lui répondit et Robin sentit son cœur s'emballer. Il posa une main sur sa poitrine et appela de nouveau en se frayant un chemin dans les restes du champ de bataille.

\- Will ?

Cette fois il était inquiet. Si inquiet qu'il laissa ses yeux balayer le corps des morts et des blessés qui gémissaient sur le sol. Il ne voulait pas le voir là, mais il était si inquiet et subitement, son cœur cessa de battre dans sa poitrine.

\- Non !

Parmi les personnes étendues sur le sol, parmi les corps qui gisaient dans leur sang, il avait repéré une fine silhouette aux cheveux blonds inerte elle aussi.

\- Non ! Pas ça, mon Dieu !

Robin se mit à courir avant de se jeter à genoux. Avec brutalité, il écarta le corps du soldat du shérif, qui s'était écroulé sur son frère et le tira dans ses bras.

\- Will !

Aucune réponse et son cœur sembla geler sur place en découvrant le sang qui maculait la joue de son cadet. Du sang qui venait d'un violent coup au-dessus de sa tempe qui continuait de saigner.

\- Will !

Robin sentait son estomac se nouer et une désagréable sensation de nausée faillit le terrasser pendant que l'odeur du sang ne voulait plus le quitter. Une maudite odeur qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

\- Allez Will !

Robin installa son frère dans ses bras, laissant sa tête tomber mollement contre son épaule.

\- Je vous en prie, pas ça…

Ses doigts tremblaient doucement lorsqu'il les glissa dans le cou de son petit frère, cherchant à percevoir son pouls. Les battements faibles et irréguliers qu'il perçut le rassurèrent et le terrifièrent à la fois. Ils étaient si tenus, presque inexistants… en train de s'éteindre lentement.

\- Non ! Murmura Robin en glissant sa main sur sa joue pour manipuler doucement sa tête. Je suis là Will. Je t'avais promis de ne pas t'abandonner… Je suis là… Ne fais pas ça…

Les bras de Robin serrèrent plus fort le corps inerte de ce petit frère qu'il venait à peine de découvrir, mais qu'il aimait déjà de tout son être, comme si c'était inné. Sentir à peine les battements de son cœur le terrifiait. Il avait l'impression que le sien était en train de mourir aussi. Tout avait volé en éclat avec les révélations de son cadet, de ce gamin en larmes qui avait tout fait pour haïr son aîné, mais qui blessé et épuisé n'avait plus qu'une envie, celle de se blottir dans ses bras. Bien sûr que Robin lui avait ouvert ses bras, bien sûr qu'il l'avait bercé doucement contre lui, soutenu, aidé à panser ses blessures... Blessures… Il était épuisé par les tortures et la douleur, sa place n'était pas là. Il aurait dû mieux le protéger, le faire rester en arrière, mais il ne l'aurait sans doute pas écouté, borné comme il était !

\- Robin ?

Ce dernier redressa la tête, croisant le regard triste de Frère Tuck.

\- Je sens à peine son cœur. Il faut me retrouver Azeem s'il vous plaît…

Cette dernière phrase sonnait plus comme une supplique que comme une demande. Robin la termina en déposant un baiser au sommet du crâne de son frère, murmurant pour lui.

\- Ne m'abandonne pas.

\- Je vais le trouver ! S'exclama le frère en partant en direction du château.

Robin se contenta d'hocher la tête, fermant les yeux pour se concentrer sur les faibles battements du cœur de son frère avec l'angoisse de les entendre cesser sans ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider.

...

Le jeune noble était tellement concentré sur les pulsations à peine perceptibles sous ses doigts qu'il sursauta lorsqu'Azeem vint s'agenouiller en face de lui.

\- Chrétien ?

\- Il se meurt Azeem. Le coup qu'il a reçu est en train de me l'enlever.

\- Ne dis pas ça, répondit Azeem en glissant à son tour les doigts dans le cou de Will. Il se bat. Ne perds pas espoir. Il s'accroche. Il est solide.

OoooO

Will était étendu dans un des lits du château. De larges bandages entouraient sa poitrine blessée et une autre était plaquée sur sa blessure à la tête. Robin était assis là, sur le bord du lit, tenant sa main tout en laissant ses doigts sur son poignet. Depuis trois jours l'angoisse ne le quittait pas. Son frère était livide, épuisé et si ce n'était les faibles pulsations de son sang qu'il sentait sous ses doigts, il aurait eu l'impression de regarder un mort et il était terrifié. Tout cela ne pouvait pas se terminer de cette façon. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre… Il ne pouvait l'avoir abandonné…

Robin s'en voulait chaque instant un peu plus. Il lui avait promis avant la bataille, promis que tout irait bien, promis qu'il était derrière lui, qu'il assurerait ses arrières, qu'il le protégerait et il en était là maintenant, assis sur ce lit en train de le regarder mourir lentement.

\- Pardonne-moi… Je suis tellement désolé…

Robin manqua de s'écrouler à cause de la douleur qui le vrillait en deux, il était le pire des frères qu'on pouvait avoir. Il avait été incapable de tenir la moindre de ses promesses. Mais soudain, son cœur accéléra brutalement. Il frémit et le sentir s'emballer, ressentant la force de ses battements dans tous son être, car là, sous ses doigts, il venait de sentir un frémissement… Un frémissement léger mais perceptible.

Robin retint son souffle et se redressa. Le frémissement revint, plus prononcé et Will bougea faiblement. Des larmes montèrent aux yeux du jeune noble sans qu'il ne puisse les retenir.

\- Oui petit frère ! Allez !

Le corps de Will se cambrant doucement et ses yeux s'entrouvrirent. Un léger gémissement lui échappa et Robin, en larmes, posa une main sur son front pour capter son regard.

\- Hey Will !

Visiblement perdu, le jeune homme mit quelques longue secondes avant d'appréhender son environnement, murmurant faiblement lorsque ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur le visage de l'homme penché au-dessus de lui.

\- Grand frère ?

Robin lui sourit, heureux d'entendre sa voix et ces premiers mots.

\- Oui… Je suis là petit frère… Tout ira bien maintenant, je suis là…

\- Tu pleures ? Demanda Will un peu incrédule en tendant la main pour toucher la joue de son frère.

Robin saisit sa main et la plaqua sur sa joue.

\- J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre.

\- Tu tiens à moi à ce point ?

\- Plus encore… mais ne parle pas, tu es encore tellement faible, repose-toi… Je suis là…

Sans vraiment réfléchir à l'image que cela pourrait donner, Robin se pencha en avant, déposant un baiser rempli d'affection sur le front de son frère pendant qu'il eut l'impression que son cœur se remettait à battre de nouveau.


	5. Se ressentir comme un intrus

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Il y avait eu cet étrange rêve, celui de tout avouer à frère en imaginant que tout irait bien maintenant, sauf qu'ils n'étaient pas du même monde et qu'il avait peur qu'ils ne le soient jamais.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Intrus"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **Petite dédicace à PetiteDaisy, faut qu'on arrête de parler de ces deux-là, ça me donne de nouvelles idées ;)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Se ressentir comme un intrus_**

De la musique, des rires, des vapeurs de parfum et des mets à profusion. La fête était sublime, à l'image des jeunes gens qui venaient de se promettre l'un à l'autre. Le bonheur resplendissait sur le visage de Marianne et Robin. Ils formaient un couple amoureux et cela se ressentait dans tous les pores de leurs peaux. Plus rien ne semblait pouvoir les atteindre, ils étaient heureux.

Assis un peu plus loin, volontairement en retrait, Will les observait, un sourire un peu triste au coin des lèvres. Oui, ils semblaient si heureux. Ils allaient s'installer au château, fonder une famille, avoir des enfants… Le jeune homme leur souhaitait tout cela. Ils avaient affronté tant d'épreuves, c'était bien normal qu'ils en profitent… sauf que dans tout cela, dans tout ce bonheur, il ne voyait pas de place pour lui. Lui, le fils bâtard, le frère déjà oublié. Il ne serait qu'un intrus indésirable dans tout cela. Les bras de Robin lui avaient fait du bien. Ils étaient apaisants, mais ce n'était qu'un mirage. La réalité était là… Sa nouvelle famille serait celle qu'il allait se construire et c'était avec cette femme sublime qu'il allait la bâtir, pas avec lui. Il n'avait pas sa place ici, au milieu de tout ce luxe et de cette abondance. Il ne correspondait pas aux critères de cette noblesse qui partageait les mêmes codes que lui, qu'eux deux. Comment pouvait-il avoir cru une seconde que tout ça n'avait pas d'importance et que ce sang qu'ils partageaient, suffirait à le rendre légitime !

En moins d'une fraction de seconde sa décision était prise. Ses sentiments l'avaient totalement chamboulé depuis qu'il avait lâché prise, s'écroulant dans les bras de son frère. Lui qui l'avait détesté toute sa vie ne souhaitait plus que son bonheur et ce bonheur ne nécessitait pas sa présence… Will se leva sans que personne ne le remarque et sorti de la pièce.

Une fois dehors, un long frémissement remonta le long de son échine pendant que ses doutes continuaient de le faire souffrir. Tout ce qu'il avait rêvé depuis ces derniers jours, toutes ces promesses d'avenir meilleur, ce n'était que des leurres, des mirages partis en fumée. Le mariage lui avait fait cruellement comprendre qu'il se berçait d'illusions éphémères. Pendant toute sa vie, il n'avait été qu'une quantité négligeable, maintenant il ne serait qu'un intrus. Aucune des deux places n'étaient enviables ! Les deux faisaient aussi mal l'une que l'autre !

Will baissa la tête. Est-ce qu'il n'aurait pas mieux fallu que le shérif ne lui tranche la tête ? Toute cette douleur ; il n'avait pas envie de se retrouver seul. Une larme coula le long de sa joue sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et un frisson le parcourut, un frisson qui se transforma en sursaut lorsque deux mains se posèrent sur ses épaules.

\- Tu as froid ?

Will se dégagea des mains de Robin pour faire deux pas de plus sur la droite et tenter de dissimuler maladroitement à quel point il se sentait perdu. Robin l'observa avec un air triste. Il essayait de lui cacher, mais il avait perçu sa douleur dans toute cette maladresse et son cœur se pinça.

\- Ça ne va pas ?

\- Si très bien… Tu as abandonné ta femme ?

\- Eh bien, elle discute avec son cousin et…

\- Ah oui… Le Roi en personne, marmonna Will sur un ton qui fit tiquer son frère.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu as Will, ça ne va pas ?

\- Non rien… Tu es le cousin par alliance du Roi en personne maintenant !

\- Et ? L'encouragea son aîné.

\- Et qu'est-ce que je suis sensé faire, hein Robin ? Lâcha le jeune homme en laissant exprimer sa détresse. Au milieu de toutes ces têtes couronnées, je ne serai qu'un intrus ! La bête curieuse qu'on regarde dans les foires ! Je ne veux pas de ça ! Toute ma vie, on m'a fait comprendre que je n'étais rien, tout juste un intrus qu'on tolère et je ne veux pas continuer ! Ajouta-t-il en tremblant un peu sous le coup de l'émotion qui grandissait de plus en plus en lui. Je ne veux plus être un intrus, j'en ai assez de…

Toutefois, Will n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase. Pendant qu'il parlait, Robin s'était rapproché de lui, touché par l'état d'esprit de son cadet et ses bras venaient de se nouer autour de lui pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine. L'étreinte le fit taire, mais son corps trembla un peu. Robin le sentit et glissa sa main dans les cheveux de son petit-frère pendant qu'il lui murmurait d'une voix apaisante pour essayer de le rassurer.

\- Chut… Arrête de dire des sottises… Calme-toi… Je suis là Will, tu n'es pas un intrus, tu es mon petit-frère.

\- Mais ce monde…

\- Est le tien aussi… Calme-toi… Tout va bien… Je serai là Will, plus jamais tu ne seras seul. Je suis là…

\- Fais attention aux promesses qu'on ne peut pas tenir.

Robin frémit à son tour et fit glisser ses mains sur les joues de Will pour le forcer à le regarder.

\- Celle-là je la tiendrai Will. Pendant trop longtemps je t'ai laissé seul, c'est fini petit-frère et tu ne seras jamais un intrus.

\- Mais ces gens sont de ton monde et…

\- Les gens de mon monde qui penseront ce genre de chose ne mériteront pas mon amitié. C'est toi le plus important petit-frère.

Will ne dit rien et Robin essuya doucement les larmes de son cadet avant de l'attirer de nouveau dans ses bras. Il noua fermement ses bras autour de lui et le berça avec affection.

\- Ça va mieux ?

\- Oui, souffla Will en enfouissant sa tête contre son épaule.

Robin sourit.

\- C'est bien, mais je voudrais que tu me fasses une promesse Will.

Le jeune homme se tendit sans oser redresser la tête, faisant juste le geste de la hocher.

\- Quand ça ne va pas, comme ce soir, je veux que tu viennes me voir moi, je ne veux pas que tu fuis. Je refuse de te perdre de quelques façons que ce soit. Ne m'abandonne pas.

Will sursauta. Est-ce que c'était son frère qui était en train de parler d'abandon ? Lui qui en avait tant souffert quand il était enfant ? Il la détestait cette sensation. Il la détestait parce qu'il ne la connaissait que trop bien. Il ne comprenait pas comment son cœur avait changé aussi vite, mais il aimait son frère. Il l'aimait sincèrement et il ne voulait pas qu'il ressente cet horrible sentiment. Alors, toujours sous le coup de ses émotions, il murmura d'un ton qu'il voulut ferme.

\- Je te le promets, je ne t'abandonnerai pas.

Le sourire de Robin se fit plus grand, cette soirée était vraiment parfaite : un mariage heureux, une femme magnifique et un petit-frère blottiau creux de ses bras.


	6. Enfin

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Enfin, tout était fini... Oui, cette fois, tout était vraiment fini.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Enfin"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Enfin_**

Enfin…

Enfin Robin avait accompli la promesse qu'il s'était fait de venger la mort de son père et de montrer à tous qu'il n'était pas un adorateur du diable, qu'il était quelqu'un de bien, d'honnête et de droit. Quelqu'un qui avait été lâchement assassiné par le shérif parce qu'il refusait de se soumettre. Il se l'était juré en faisant couler son propre sang au-dessus de sa tombe, refusant le répit tant qu'il n'aurait pas lavé son honneur et il avait réussi. Tout le monde le saurait maintenant… Tout le monde comprendrait que ce n'était que des mensonges propagés pour le discréditer et laisser le shérif prendre ses terres. Oui, il avait réussi. Il allait enfin pouvoir se reposer.

Et plus que tout, il avait aussi sauvé Marianne, la belle Marianne qui lui avait ravi le cœur en un seul regard. Il avait cru la perdre elle aussi, mais elle était là, dans ses bras, le couvrant de baisers passionnés qui scellaient leur amour. Un amour profond et sincère qui avait une telle importance à leurs yeux, eux qui avaient failli être à jamais séparé, mais tout était fini.

Enfin…

Ils étaient à nouveau réunis.

Plus rien ne pourrait les séparer maintenant. Ils seraient ensemble jusqu'à la fin, jusqu'à ce que le destin les sépare dans de longues années et après une belle et riche vie.

Enfin, il pouvait peut-être recommencer à envisager un avenir.

Après l'émotion et les baisers, les deux amoureux trouvèrent la force de se redresser, de se prendre par la main en ne se quittant pas des yeux et de sortir du château pour rejoindre la foule, les rumeurs et les acclamations.

Tous les habitants les fêtèrent comme ils se devaient de fêter celui qui venait enfin de les libérer du joug d'un shérif tyrannique et cruel. Il y avait les acclamations et les remerciements.

Robin se laissa porter par ce moment, ce moment de joie qui effaçait toutes les douleurs qu'il avait dû vivre pour en arriver là, tous les compagnons et les amis qui étaient morts pour qu'ils en soient là. Tout venait de prendre fin. Ils avaient réussis. Avec un grand sourire, il accueillit en ouvrant les bras une ferme accolade de la part de Jean et laissa Fanny l'embrasser avec reconnaissance sur la joue pendant que tout le monde continuait de se réjouir.

Dans le même temps, il laissa son regard balayer la foule, cherchant à localiser une personne qu'il avait envie de prendre dans ses bras pour partager sa joie autant que pour faire comprendre à tous ce qu'il représentait maintenant pour lui, mais il ne le localisa pas toute suite. Il fallut attendre quelque minutes, presque assez longtemps pour qu'ils commencent à s'inquiéter avant qu'il ne le repère enfin arrivant d'un pas nonchalant sur sa gauche.

Enfin !

Il était là !

Robin sourit en observant son frère, tout sourire lui aussi, se diriger vers lui. Toutefois, ce dernier s'immobilisa un peu en retrait, montrant qu'il n'était pas tout à fait sûr de la place qu'il devait tenir. Pourtant, ce n'était pas difficile.

Enfin, pour lui ça ne paraissait pas difficile. Il était son frère tout simplement.

Délaissant Marianne, après lui avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur la joue, Robin se dirigea droit vers lui, ne le laissant pas le temps de faite un geste et passant ses bras autour de son dos pour l'attirer un peu brutalement dans ses bras. Will sursauta, mais se laissa faire. Ce n'était pas désagréable, bien au contraire.

\- Tu vois, je t'avais bien dit qu'on s'en sortirait en vie tous les deux, lui murmura Robin.

\- Je sais… Mais c'est l'un de tes défauts de ne pas savoir mentir, lui répliqua Will sans chercher à quitter ses bras.

En guise de réponse, Robin le serra un peu plus fort dans ses bras, le berçant et le jeune homme sentit un frisson remonter le long de son échine pendant que ses émotions étaient à deux doigts prendre le dessus. Il se maîtrisa donc de justesse et s'agrippa à son tour à son frère, laissant sa tête reposer tout contre son épaule. En retour, son frère fit glisser sa main sur sa nuque pour le garder contre lui, lui donnant un sentiment de protection qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti de toute sa vie. C'était si étrange, mais aussi tellement apaisant qu'il ne voulait pas bouger de peur de briser l'étreinte.

Une étreinte qui lui faisait comprendre qu'il ne serait plus jamais seul et qu'il avait enfin ce qu'il avait tant rêvé…

Une famille…


	7. Pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ?

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Avouer la vérité était une chose qui lui brûler les lèvres depuis un certains temps, mais il ne pensait pas le voir réagir de cette manière**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Famille" et à cause de papoter un peu trop avec Daisy !**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ?_**

Robin se tourna vers Jean pour lui parler et sentit Will se dérober de sous sa main. Le jeune homme encore en larmes, venait de lui annoncer qu'ils étaient frères dans des sanglots qui l'avaient profondément touché. Il aurait aimé le retenir, mais Will savait se faufiler et il s'éloigna en titubant doucement.

Robin fit un pas pour le retenir, mais Jean l'attrapa par un bras.

\- Je pense qu'il a envie de rester un peu seul.

\- Oui, mais moi je ne veux plus qu'il le soit, répliqua le jeune noble en partant à la suite de son frère.

Robin accéléra le pas pour rejoindre le jeune homme, le retrouvant appuyé derrière un arbre, une main plaquée sur sa poitrine. Dans son état d'épuisement, s'éloigner aussi vite l'avait épuisé et il était à deux doigts d s'écrouler. Robin frémit de le voir aussi faible et posa une main sur son épaule.

\- Will !

Le jeune homme sursauta et se déroba une nouvelle fois, manquant de s'écrouler totalement et Robin plongea pour le rattraper par un bras.

\- Will ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu as ?

\- Ce n'est pas moi ! Lui lança le jeune homme. C'est toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Je ne comprends pas, répondit Robin ne comprenant pas pourquoi il lui paraissait en colère.

\- Tu ne comprends pas ? Tu es encore plus idiot que je ne le pensais !

\- Will, je…

\- Pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ? Le coupa son frère en hurlant.

\- Quoi ? S'étonna Robin.

\- Ouvre les yeux ! S'exclama Will en haussant une nouvelle fois la voix tout en tremblant un peu. J'ai été odieux. J'ai tenté de te tuer. Pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ?

\- Will.

\- Pourquoi tu ne me rejettes pas ? Pourquoi tu m'as pris dans tes bras ?

Les larmes revenaient sans qu'il puisse se contrôler et Robin avança une main pour la poser sur sa joue.

\- Pourquoi voudrais-tu que je te rejette ? Demanda-t-il en pressant doucement sa joue.

\- Parce que je ne te mérite pas.

\- Quoi !

\- Je ne te mérite pas.

\- Oh Will… Non attends, viens là ! Chut… Viens là, laisse-toi faire. Chut, tout va bien, murmura du bout des lèvres Robin en l'attirant doucement dans ses bras. Ne dis pas ça. Chut… C'est moi qui ne te mérite pas.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Demanda Will en pleurant doucement.

\- Will, murmura Robin en finissant de l'attirer contre lui, l'emprisonnant dans ses bras. Quand j'étais enfant, je m'inventais des rêves dans lesquels j'avais un frère pour partager mes aventures. Je n'avais pas compris que j'en avais un qui vivait dans la misère à demi-mort de froid et de faim. Tu vois que c'est moi qui ne te mérite pas pour t'avoir fais subir ça. Comment tu pourrais ne pas me haïr alors que tu devais nous voir vivre dans ce château pendant que tu étais seul dehors, affamé ? Je la mérite ta haine.

\- Mais je ne veux pas te haïr. Je suis fatigué de tout ça.

\- Je sais. Je le vois bien. Alors, laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Tu es blessé, épuisé. Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi.

\- Mais pourquoi tu veux prendre soin de moi ?

\- Tu es mon petit frère. Tu en as besoin et tu n'es plus seul. Je suis là Will.

\- Tu ne me rejettes pas ?

Cette fois c'était une question, une question remplie de douleur et Robin le serra un peu plus fort contre lui tout en déposant sa tête sur la chevelure blonde de son frère qui continuait à trembler dans ses bras.

\- Non… Jamais. Je suis là.

Robin le sentit trembler plus fort pendant qu'il laissa éclater un sanglot profond et que ses jambes cédèrent. Il le sentit s'écrouler et l'accompagna dans sa chute tout en le tenant serré contre lui. Will s'agrippa au dos de son aîné et enfouie sa tête dans son épaule.

\- Je ne serai plus seul ?

\- Non. C'est fini Will. Le froid, la solitude, c'est fini. Je suis là. Maintenant laisse-moi prendre soin de toi. Nous allons retourner voir Azeem. Je sais qu'il a ce qu'il faut pour nettoyer tes plaies.

\- Mes jambes ne me porteront pas, murmura Will.

\- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Robin en caressant tout doucement sa joue du bout des doigts. Je vais te porter.

\- Je ne veux ni de ta pitié, ni être un poids.

\- Ni un ni l'autre Will. Je t'offre juste les bras d'un grand frère pour te soutenir.

\- Un grand frère ?

\- Oui, murmura Robin en le faisant doucement basculer pour le prendre dans ses bras. Un grand frère.

Il sentit Will se pelotonner contre sa poitrine et sourit. Son corps tremblait toujours, prouvant son profond épuisement et il avait les yeux clos.

Robin savait qu'il n'était pas inconscient. Il avait juste cette peur ridicule d'ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder, peur toujours peut-être de se voir rejeter. Ce qui était inenvisageable pour Robin. Comment aurait-il pu agir de manière aussi méchante, lui qui avait apprit pendant les Croisades le vrai sens du mot famille ? Alors il le serra un peu plus contre lui et se baissa pour déposer un baiser à la racine de ses cheveux tout en murmurant.

\- Nous sommes une famille maintenant Will. Ne doutes plus de mon attachement. Je t'aime petit frère. Je t'ai aimé dés que j'ai compris qui tu étais.

Will frémit entrouvrant les yeux pendant que ses doigts s'agrippèrent à la chemise de son aîné.

\- Je t'aime grand frère. Ça me demandait trop d'énergie de te haïr. Je voulais juste me retrouver dans tes bras comme aujourd'hui. Je voulais quelqu'un pour me protéger.

Il continuait à pleurer et Robin lui caressa un peu plus la joue pour balayer ses larmes.

\- Tu l'as Will. Je te protégerai. Nous allons commencer par soigner ses blessures et tu vas dormir un peu. La journée risque d'être longue demain et…

Robin se tut, comprenant que la fatigue avait fini par avoir eu raison de son jeune frère et qu'il s'était écroulé d'épuisement dans ses bras. Robin caressa doucement ses cheveux avant de se redresser.

\- Commençons par retrouver Azeem, mais je te promets que tout ira bien petit frère. Nous sommes deux maintenant… une famille… Tout sera différent.


	8. Rien à faire

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **C'était un fait étrange contre lequel il n'y avait rien à faire. Quoi qu'il tente réellement, quelque soit la force de sa colère ou de sa rage, Will n'avait jamais pu voir Robin autrement que comme son frère.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Rien"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Rien à faire_**

C'était un fait étrange contre lequel il n'y avait rien à faire. Quoi qu'il tente réellement, quelque soit la force de sa colère ou de sa rage, Will n'avait jamais pu voir Robin autrement que comme son frère.

Son grand frère égoïste et sûr de lui qui l'avait privé d'un foyer, de chaleur, de nourriture, d'une famille, d'un père… Ce grand frère imbu de lui-même qu'il détestait encore plus que le shérif et ses soudards ! Enfin, qu'il essayait de détester parce qu'au final, malgré ses mots durs, Will se rendait compte que sa haine n'était pas aussi vive qu'il le pensait.

Pire, en le côtoyant tous les jours dans le camp, il avait apprit à l'apprécier et il ressentait même… de l'admiration ?

Will avait secoué la tête pour se remettre les idées en place. Il ne pouvait pas l'admirer, il le détestait. Il avait toujours eu envie de le rosser pour ce qu'il avait subi ou pire même. Bien pire, comme ce jour où il l'avait menacé d'un couteau, ce jour où il l'avait humilié en transperçant sa main d'une flèche.

Il le haïssait ! Il ne pouvait pas l'admirer !

Sauf qu'il n'y avait décidemment rien à faire…

Will ne parvenait plus à le détester.

Pire, quand la douleur et la fatigue le firent chanceler, quand il retourna au camp en tenant à peine sur ses jambes. Il n'y avait plus de haine, mais juste l'envie de s'écrouler dans ses bras. Cette envie qu'il le rattrape et le berce dans ses bras, qu'il le protège, qu'il le soigne, qu'il soit enfin son grand frère.

Toutefois, il restait encore des lambeaux de sa colère et de sa rage bien ancrés profondément en lui. Des lambeaux qu'il laissa s'exprimer pendant que ses émotions étaient en train de le bouleverser. Surtout que là, devant lui, devant cette rage qu'il essayait d'entretenir, Robin ne répondit que par de la douceur. Une douceur contenue dans sa voix quand il lui demanda s'il avait fait quelque chose de mal contre lui dans une autre vie.

Bien sûr qu'il lui avait fait du mal ! Il lui avait tout prit ! Il voulait… Will ne savait plus ce qu'il voulait. Ses jambes le portaient à peine. Il se sentait tellement faible.

Alors, il avait laissé remonter les larmes pendant que les mots avaient jaillit de sa bouche sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire pour les arrêter.

\- Nous sommes frères Locksley.

Quatre mots. Quatre petits mots qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé avoir la force de lui dire à voix haute parce qu'il connaissait d'avance sa réaction. Il le savait et il ne fut pas surpris lorsque Robin le repoussa en lui disant qu'il mentait, mais Will ne pouvait pas le laisser dire ça. Il ne pouvait pas nier ce qui le faisait tant souffrir depuis de trop longues années. Alors, il avait haussé le ton, autant que ses forces et ses larmes lui permettaient de le faire, pour répéter encore et encore que c'était vrai. Il ne pouvait pas le renier. Robin avait beau protester, il ne pourrait pas changer les faits. Ils étaient frères et il comprenait parfaitement qu'il ne veuille pas de lui. Il était si fatigué…

Pourtant, rien ne l'avait préparé à ce qui s'était passé à ce moment-là, rien ne l'avait préparé à la main de Robin glissant sur sa nuque pour le ramener dans ses bras, rien ne l'avait préparé à ses mains pressant ses joues, à ses mots de tendresses, à ses promesses et à ses bras qui s'étaient noués un peu plus autour de lui pour l'attirer contre sa poitrine.

Will avait continué à pleurer, le front appuyé timidement contre l'épaule de ce frère qui le berça avec tendresse, laissant sa tête se poser sur le haut de son crâne et attendant dans cette position que ses larmes cessent tout comme ses tremblements. Des tremblements que Will ne pouvaient pas arrêter tellement il se sentait bouleversé. Il n'était pas en train de le rejeter, il était en train de l'accepter, de lui murmurer des mots apaisants à l'oreille pour l'aider à se calmer. Les mots d'un grand frère plein de tendresse qui continuait à le tenir dans ses bras. Un grand frère qui se laissa tomber à genoux quand il sentit ses jambes céder pour ne pas le lâcher, pour le garder contre lui et Will, blottit aux creux de ses bras, se mit à espérer que rien n'arrête ce moment. Ce moment dont il n'avait jamais osé rêver et qui était en train de lui donner un frère, un grand frère qui avait envie de l'aimer, un cadeau inestimable pour un gamin perdu qui ne voulait plus haïr qui que ce soit.

\- Prends ton temps petit frère, tout va bien. Plus personne ne te fera du mal. Je suis là.

Cette fois, Will laissa échapper un soupir… Plus rien ne serai comme avant…


	9. Cauchemars

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Alors que Robin cherche un endroit pour se reposer, il découvre Will** **profondément** **endormi.**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

 **.**

* * *

 ** _Cauchemars_**

La fête s'était prolongée plusieurs jours après la victoire contre le shérif. La liesse avait été grande et Robin ne pouvait pas nier, que comme tous ces compagnons, il en avait bien profité. Maintenant, il avait besoin de prendre du repos et quelques heures de sommeil lui feraient du bien.

Quand il poussa la porte de la première chambre, il découvrit Will, déjà vaincu par la fatigue, profondément endormi. Un sourire se dessina sur le visage de Robin et il allait sortir lorsqu'il vit son frère frissonner dans son sommeil avant de murmurer sans se réveiller.

\- Non… Non… Ne faites pas ça… Pitié… Non… Non…

Robin perçut de la douleur dans les mots de son petit frère et ferma la porte pour se rapprocher de lui.

\- Will ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit rien, mais continua sa plainte.

\- Non… Ne faites pas ça… Non… Non…

Robin posa une main sur son épaule pour le secouer doucement.

\- Hey Will, ce n'est qu'un rêve, réveille-toi.

\- Non… Pas ça… Non !

Au dernier mot, Will se redressa d'un bond, le souffle court, en tremblant de tous ses membres.

\- Hey, ça va ? Lui demanda son frère.

Pour toute réponse, le jeune homme se jeta dans ses bras tout en continuant de trembler. Robin fut surpris, mais il enlaça doucement son frère pour le serrer contre sa poitrine, sa main caressant son dos dans un geste qu'il voulait apaisant.

\- Ne les laisse pas me faire de mal.

\- Will, ce n'était qu'un rêve, calme-toi, personne ne te veux du mal ici.

Le jeune homme frémit, semblant subitement retrouver réellement ses esprits, même si le souvenir de l'effrayant cauchemar ne le quittait pas. Il essaya de se dégager des bras de son frère, mais Robin ne le laissa pas faire, le gardant contre lui et déposant sa tête sur son épaule.

\- Chut, attends que ça passe.

\- Tu viens de le dire, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

\- Peut-être, mais tu trembles encore… et ça ressemblait à un souvenir.

\- Si tu savais ce qu'ils m'ont fait, murmura le jeune homme en laissant sa tête s'enfoncer dans la poitrine de son aîné.

\- Les hommes du shérif ? Demanda Robin en pensant à la séance de torture qu'il avait endurée.

\- Non… avant…

\- Avant ? Qu'est-ce que c'était ?

\- Tu n'as pas envie de savoir, répondit doucement Will en posant sa tête dans le creux du cou de son frère.

Robin leva la main pour lui presser la nuque, appréciant de le voir se blottir contre lui et notant qu'il continuait à trembler encore légèrement.

\- Si… dis-moi… Si ça peut faire sortir ces cauchemars, parle-moi.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu me vois faible.

\- Will ? L'homme que je tiens dans les bras a eu une vie dure et douloureuse, ce n'est pas un faible. Dis-moi ce que c'était ce cauchemar ?

\- J'ai tellement eu mal.

\- Justement, dis-moi.

\- Ils m'ont brisé le bras ce jour-là. Il y en avait un qui voulait faire pire, mais j'ai réussi à m'enfuir.

\- Qui t'a brisé le bras.

\- Cet espèce de marchand qui vient de temps en temps au village avec ses sbires. J'avais juste faim…

\- Quoi ? Demande Robin en frémissant par peur de comprendre.

Ses mains glissèrent aux joues de son frère qu'il repoussa doucement pour croiser son regard.

\- Comment ça tu avais faim ? Qu'est-ce que…

\- Je me suis fais surprendre en train voler. J'ai tenté de fuir, mais ils m'ont rattrapé. J'avais 10 ans. Je voulais juste manger un peu, j'avais tellement faim. Ils m'ont cassé le bras avant que je m'échappe. Lui voulait faire pire. J'ai tellement eu peur.

Ses phrases étaient courtes, saccadées, émotionnelles et Robin ne le lâcha pas.

\- Mon Dieu, murmura-t-il même en attirant de nouveau son frère dans ses bras. Comment peut-on briser le bras d'un petit garçon qui a faim ?

\- Pour lui apprendre qu'il ne faut pas voler. Je ne me suis jamais fait reprendre après.

\- Mais ton bras, qui t'a soigné ?

\- C'est Fanny qui m'a retrouvé.

Robin hocha doucement la tête. Les tremblements incontrôlés étaient en train de le reprendre, alors il décida de ne pas lui en demander plus. Par contre, sans lâcher son frère, il s'allongea doucement sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Will, étonné, fronça les sourcils.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

\- Après trois jours sans vraiment dormir, j'ai besoin de repos.

\- Oui, ça je le conçois, surtout avec les effluves avinées qui tu dégages, mais…

\- Ferme-les yeux et dors toi-aussi, le coupa son aîné en posant sa main sur son crâne.

\- Quoi mais…

\- Quand j'étais petit et que je faisais des cauchemars, ma mère venait dormir avec moi et…

\- J'ai passé l'âge, ronchonna Will sans se défaire pour autant des bras de son frère.

\- D'accord, alors disons que c'est toi qui m'empêche d'en faire. Deux ans de prison en Terre Sainte, ça laisse pas mal de visions d'horreur tu sais.

Will redressa la tête. Il aurait pu le prendre comme une boutade, mais à voit l'ombre dans son regard, il comprit que son frère disait vrai. Brutalement, il comprit qu'il aurait très bien pu ne jamais en revenir alors, il se blottit contre lui et murmura.

\- Dors grand frère, je vais les chasser tes cauchemars.

Robin sourit et enveloppa Will dans ses bras tout en lui répondant en écho.

\- Dors petit frère, tes cauchemars à toi sont finis.


	10. Une histoire de susceptibilité

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Robin avait noté des changements dans l'attitude de Will. Il était moins dans la colère, moins dans la méfiance, mais il gardait un certains mauvais caractère, comme il venait de le montrer en quittant la réunion brusquement et en claquant la porte**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Susceptible"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Une histoire de susceptibilité_**

Depuis qu'ils s'étaient ouverts l'un à l'autre et qu'il savait qu'ils étaient frères, Robin avait noté des changements dans l'attitude de Will. Il était moins dans la colère, moins dans la méfiance, mais il gardait un certains mauvais caractère, comme il venait de le montrer en quittant la réunion brusquement et en claquant la porte.

Afin de ne pas déclencher un problème entre les différents nobles qui étaient venus lui rendre hommage, Robin avait clôturé la séance pour partir à la recherche de son frère.

Après quelques longues minutes, il finit par le retrouver assis en tailleur dans un coin du chemin de ronde. Un léger sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Au moins il commençait à savoir où le trouver. Il se rapprocha doucement, comme on le faisait pour ne pas effrayer un animal sauvage et se laissa tomber assis à ses côtés.

\- Je suis content, je n'ai fais que trois lieux avant de te trouver cette fois.

\- Je deviens prévisible ?

\- Mais toujours aussi susceptible, lui répondit ce dernier en souriant.

Le regard noir et courroucé que lui lança Will lui fit immédiatement perdre son sourire.

\- Je ne suis pas susceptible ! Mais toi tu devrais l'être un peu plus !

Il y avait de la colère, mais aussi de la douleur dans sa voix et Robin se pencha un peu plus vers lui.

\- Je ne voulais pas dire vraiment ça petit frère. C'est juste que tu t'emportes vite.

\- Mais tu n'as pas vu comment il m'a parlé ?

\- Je sais mais…

\- Tu n'as pas perçu son mépris et sa haine ? Pourquoi tu ne leurs dis pas de ne pas parler comme ça ? Ou mieux, pourquoi tu me demandes d'assister à ces réunions ?

\- Parce que tu es mon frère. Je veux que tu participes à ces réunions parce que toi aussi un jour tu auras une partie du domaine à administrer.

\- Ça me m'intéresse pas.

\- Will. Nos terres sont l'héritage de notre père et notre père avait deux fils. Bien évidement que je vais veiller à ce que tu es ta part. J'ai même prit rendez-vous avec un notaire qui doit venir ici le mois prochain.

\- Quoi, mais attends, je..

\- Et je suis désolé. Tu as raison. Ils n'avaient pas à te parler de cette manière. J'aurais dû les faire taire, mais tu as explosé avant même que j'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche.

\- C'était la goutte d'eau qui fait déborder le vase. Malgré tous mes efforts, je ne les supporte plus, Robin. Ils me voient comme un moins que rien, mais je peux les comprendre. Je ne suis pas un noble. Je n'ai ni leur culture, ni leurs connaissances. Me donner une partie des terres à administrer n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. Je ne suis pas né pour être seigneur.

\- Tu seras un seigneur bien plus digne qu'eux Will. Tu connais les gens et leur problème. Tu as vécu avec eux. Je sais que tu seras à l'écoute de leur problème. Tu peux douter si tu as envie, mais moi je n'ai aucun doute sur tes capacités.

\- Tu crois ?

\- Oui. Il est même fort possible que tu sois un meilleur seigneur que moi, dit Robin en lui posant une main sur le genou. Il faut juste que tu arrives à régler ce problème de susceptibilité.

\- Quoi ! S'exclama de nouveau Will. Je ne suis pas du tout susceptible !

\- Alors dans ce cas, pourquoi tu cries ?

\- Parce que tu me dis que je suis susceptible, mais ce n'est pas vrai ! J'ai ma fierté et…

Alors que Will était en train de chercher à expliquer réellement ce qu'il ressentait, il capta un sourire amusé sur le visage de son frère et se tendit.

\- Attends, tu me provoques là ?

\- Et tu plonges directement ! … Susceptible, je te dis.

\- Ah non, ne recommence pas, je…

Pour le calmer, Robin passa un bras derrière le cou de Will et l'attira contre lui.

\- Je te taquine… Je sais que c'est de la fierté et que tu as peur de ne pas être à la hauteur par rapport à eux, mais il ne faut pas que tu ais peur. Tu es bien plus noble que ces types ne le seront jamais. Alors ne prends pas tout ce qu'ils disent trop à cœur. S'ils te parlent de cette manière c'est qu'ils ne trouvent pas une autre façon de te répondre. Ils se sentent dépassés et inférieur, alors ils essaient de te blesser. Ne les laisse pas d'atteindre. Ton indifférence leur fera encore plus mal.

\- Tu es sûr ?

\- Je les pratique depuis longtemps… Il ne faut pas être trop susceptible.

Will sursauta doucement.

\- Ah non, ne recommence pas !

Robin se mit à rire réellement et le tira un peu plus contre lui, posant sa tête sur le sommet de son crâne. Will ne protesta et se laissa faire, s'appuyant doucement contre la poitrine de son frère. Il ne savait pas si tout ce qu'il venait de lui dire était vrai, mais au moins il se sentait plus apaisé et puis, tant qu'il aurait les bras de Robin pour le rattraper, les autres pouvaient bien être médisants, ce n'était plus si grave.

\- Nous y retournons ? Demanda Robin en sentant son frère plus détendu.

\- On ne peut pas attendre encore un peu ? Lui rétorqua Will qui appréciait la douceur de ce moment.

\- Pourquoi pas, répondit son aîné en souriant. Après tout, nous ne sommes pas pressés.


	11. Entrevue royale

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Entre le savoir et l'entendre il y a des choses qui prennent une toute autre signification**

 **Ce texte a été écrit pour les 24 heures du FoF sur le prompt "Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire"**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Entrevue royale_**

Robin marchait dans les couloirs du palais royal. Depuis la mort du Shérif de Nottingham, six mois plus tôt, c'était la première fois qu'il faisait le voyage jusqu'au château qu'occupait pour le moment le Roi Richard Cœur de Lion.

Tous savaient que le Roi n'était pas réellement attaché à l'Angleterre et qu'avant peu de temps, il se mettrait en route pour gagner ses terres continentales. Robin voulait donc lui rendre un dernier hommage avant son départ.

Il avait donc pris la route assez rapidement avec quelques uns de ses compagnons comme escorte, dont son frère qui le suivait tout en restant deux pas en arrière. Après une discussion avec Azeem, il avait conclu que le Maure avait raison. Il existait des situations dans laquelle il fallait mieux se faire passer pour un serviteur que pour un homme libre. En plus, le jeune homme se sentait particulièrement mal à l'aise dans le château royal. Il avait l'impression de ne pas être à sa place et l'arrivée d'un des barons, les plus proches de Richard, presque en courant dans leur direction accentua immédiatement son malaise. L'homme accéléra le pas, se plantant devant Robin qui s'immobilisa en fronçant les sourcils.

\- Quelque chose ne va pas ? Demanda le jeune noble.

\- Vous venez bien voir le Roi ? Lui répliqua le baron.

\- Oui, j'ai fais le trajet jusqu'ici pour lui rendre hommage. Je suis passé par le baron de Lawbridge pour avoir ce rendez-vous. Le Roi ne peut pas me recevoir ?

\- Si ! Si bien sûr, s'empressa de corriger le baron.

\- C'est que le Roi ne reçoit que les nobles lui prêtant allégeance.

Le regard de l'homme passa par-dessus l'épaule de Robin, le mettant presque instantanément de mauvaise humeur.

\- C'est ce que nous sommes. Il est mon frère, William de Locksley.

Dans son dos, Will ne put retenir un bon. C'était la première fois que Robin utilisait son prénom en entier, la première fois qu'il le nommait par le même nom que lui et le jeune homme se sentit devenir aussi rouge que les broderies de sa chemise. C'était un honneur, une surprise à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas… Will l'Écarlate venait d'être proclamé, en plein milieu du château royal, William de Locksley, frère officiel de Robin de Locksley.

\- Sauf votre respect, se choisir un nom ne fait pas de lui un noble.

En comprenant la situation, Will sentit sa frustration revenir de manière assez sournoise. En fait, même avec les mots de son frère, il était toujours vu comme un vulgaire paysan. Alors, pour ne pas le mettre dans l'embarras, il se rapprocha de de lui pour lui murmurer dans le creux de l'oreille.

\- Je peux attendre dehors, ne t'en fais pas.

Robin lui adressa un regard rempli de colère. Oh pas contre lui et cela le toucha, mais il tenta de l'apaiser en posant une main sur son bras. Ce n'était pas si grave. Seulement, le baron poursuivit son idée.

\- Vous voyez, nous savons tous qu'il est un bâtard. Il ne peut…

\- Je n'en ai strictement rien à faire, le coupa Robin de manière abrupte. Il est mon frère. Je l'ai reconnu comme tel et l'ai associé aux possessions de mon fief dans les règles et devant un notaire. Soit nous rendons hommage au Roi Richard Cœur de Lion tous les deux, soit je fais demi-tour et je rentre à Nottingham où je tirerais les conclusions qui s'imposent.

Le baron déglutit, conscient qu'il venait sans doute de faire une erreur et commença à se méfier lorsque Robin fit un pas vers lui.

\- Nous sommes Robin et William de Locksley, nous venons faire allégeance et rendre hommage à notre Roi. Laissez-nous passer, il nous attend et puis… dois-je vous rappeler que mon épouse est sa cousine ?

Cette fois, le baron finit de perdre le peu de couleur qui lui restait. Il s'écarta prestement, laissant Robin passer. Will le rattrapa et vint se coller contre son épaule.

\- Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée ? Et si le Roi ne veut pas me voir ?

\- Ce n'est pas le Roi, Will. Ce sont tous ses conseillers. Tu les déranges.

\- Moi ? Mais pourquoi ?

\- Parce que tu es plus intelligent qu'eux, répondit Robin en lui donnant une tape dans le dos. Ne te stresse pas. Tout va bien se passer.

Will ne put s'empêcher de faire la moue et de sursauter lorsque la porte de la salle de réception s'ouvrit. Il marqua une certaine hésitation au moment d'entrer, mais suivit son frère. En les voyant, le roi Richard se leva de son fauteuil. Un sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et il ouvrit les bras pour les accueillir.

\- Ah ! Les frères de Locksley, quelle joie de vous revoir avant de partir.

Cette fois Will, faillit s'écrouler de surprise. Ce n'était plus Robin, c'était le Roi en personne qui venait de les appeler « frères ». C'était vrai alors ? Ils l'étaient officiellement ? Il était vraiment William de Locksley ? Un frémissement le parcourut. Il était à la fois heureux et terrorisé, mais pour rien au monde il ne changerait de place à l'heure actuelle.


	12. Disparition

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Marianne cherche Robin depuis de longues minutes, mais ce dernier semble avoir disparu.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Mignon"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Disparition_**

Marianne traversa le couloir du château pour la troisième fois en mois d'une vingtaine minutes. Le Roi Richard venait d'envoyer un messager et la jeune femme savait qu'il se passait quelque chose. Elle devait donc retrouver son mari au plus vite sauf qu'il semblait s'être totalement évaporé du château.

De dépit, Marianne tourna sur la droite et se glissa dans la cours. Il se faisait tard, la nuit ne tarderait pas à tomber, mais s'il n'était pas dedans c'est qu'il devait être dehors. D'un coup d'œil circulaire, elle constata que Robin ne paraissait pas non plus se trouvait dans les environs.

Une certaine inquiétude commença à s'emparer d'elle et elle se dirigea vers les écuries pour voir si son cheval était bien dans son box. Alors qu'elle trottait un peu plus vite, elle faillit entrer dans Azeem qui lui sourit.

\- Vous paraissez préoccupée

\- Je cherche Robin, vous l'avez vu ?

\- Pas depuis qu'il est descendu à la rivière rejoindre son frère, cela fait bien deux heures. Ils ne sont pas rentrés ?

\- Non, répondit un peu trop vite Marianne.

\- Alors, allons voir si nous les retrouvons, lui répondit Azeem sur un ton qu'il tenta de rendre apaisant.

Marianne hocha la tête et ensemble, ils sortirent du château et bifurquèrent sur la gauche pour gagner la rivière en contrebas. En se rapprochant, ils ne remarquèrent pas leurs amis à l'endroit de pêche favori de Will et Marianne se sentit encore plus inquiète.

Avec tous les partisans cachés du shérif pas encore identifiés, elle craignit immédiatement le pire et se mit à trembler. Elle refusait qu'il se soit passé quelque chose sans qu'elle s'en soit rendu compte. Bouleversé, elle remonta un peu la rivière et sursauta lorsqu'Azeem l'appela.

Aussitôt, la jeune femme fit demi-tour pour le rejoindre et il lui montra un arbre un peu plus loin un arbre au pied duquel était étendu deux corps. Marianne sentit son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et se rapprocha, se calma immédiatement au fut et à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait.

Robin et Will semblaient s'être étendus sous les arbres pour discuter. La jeune femme en avait l'habitude. Depuis que les deux frères s'étaient retrouvés, ils passaient de longues heures à se parler et à se raconter des histoires sur leurs vies d'avant. Ils se redécouvraient peu à peu et elle trouvait cela attendrissant.

Robin était étendu sur le dos, Will installé en travers dans l'autre sens, la tête sur son ventre. Discuter semblait avoir fini par les terrasser et les deux frères s'étaient endormis paisiblement. Ils paraissaient si détendus que c'était vraiment touchant de les voir comme ça.

\- Vous voyez qu'il n'y avait pas de quoi à vous inquiéter, dit Azeem.

\- Oui… merci Azeem.

\- Vous voulez que nous rentrions ?

\- Non, ils ont beau être très mignons, l'envoyé du roi Richard nous attends, je vais être obligé de les réveiller.

\- Cela ne peut attendre demain ? La nuit tombe, elle est chaude et paisible. Ils ne sont pas en danger et l'envoyé doit avoir envie de se reposer lui aussi, vous ne pensez pas ?

Marianne observa Azeem et esquissa un sourire.

\- Tout ça pour ne pas le réveiller ?

\- Ils ont quelques années à rattraper. Laissons-les dormir. Quelque soit le problème, il peut sans doute attendre quelques heures.

\- Vous avez raison. Rentrons, dit Marianne en esquissant un demi-tour.

Azeem la suivit, non sans jeter un dernier regard à son ami et son frère. Il était vrai que la scène était mignonne, mais elle reflétait surtout la tendresse et l'affection immédiate qui s'étaient nouées entre eux lorsque Will s'était écroulé dans ses bras et c'était sans doute cela le plus mignon pour Azeem, ce lien fraternel qui n'avait mis qu'une fraction de seconde à se tisser, comme s'il avait toujours été là.


	13. Plus rien ne serait comme avant

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Voilà un petit texte que je dédie à PetiteDaisy ;)**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Étreinte"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Plus rien ne serait comme avant_**

Will était épuisé… A tel point qu'il ne n'avait pas été sûr que ses jambes le portent jusqu'aux ruines du camp des rebelles. Pourtant il y était parvenu et la colère qui bouillait en lui, mêlée à la douleur et à l'injustice qu'il ressentait, étaient même parvenue à lui permettre de rester debout.

La charge brutale de Petit Jean avait failli lui faire perdre connaissance, mais son instinct de survie lui avait dit de s'accrocher et il s'était remis sur pieds non sans chanceler un peu, mais cela n'avait que peu d'importance, il avait un message à délivrer, un message du shérif… et il voulait voir sa réaction.

La suite était presque floue dans son esprit. Il se rappelait toujours de sa colère, de sa rage, de l'incompréhension dans le regard de Robin… Est-ce qu'il n'avait vraiment pas remarqué à quel point ils se ressemblaient ? Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi il était en colère après lui ? Eh bien, il allait savoir ! Le jeune homme ne savait pas si cela venait de son épuisement, de sa douleur ou de son envie de lâcher prise… peut-être un peu des trois, mais dans un souffle il avait lâché le secret qui lui pesait trop depuis son enfance… Les négations de Robin l'avaient mis hors de lui et les larmes, comme les tremblements, avaient failli le faire s'écrouler, mais ses jambes avaient tenues. Alors, Will avait baissé les yeux, observant le sol avec obstination. Quel idiot ! Il aurait dû se taire ! Il le savait ! Il y avait des choses qu'il fallait garder pour soi ! En fait, il serait bien parti en courant, mais il n'était pas sûr que ses jambes le portent. S'écrouler finirait de le rendre ridicule alors autant tenter de paraître stoïque… Si seulement, il pouvait arrêter ses larmes…

Le bras de Robin, passé délicatement autour de sa nuque pour ne pas faire pression sur son dos douloureux et torturé, le fit légèrement sursauter. Ce n'était pas un rejet, non, Robin était en train de le tirer dans ses bras, de lui faire poser sa tête contre son épaule et de le bercer doucement. Il était en train de comprendre qui il était et de lui jurer qu'il serait de son côté, à partir de maintenant et pour toujours… Will ne dit rien, osant à peine relever son regard vert pour croiser les yeux de… son frère ? … Oui, son frère qui prenait conscience de son existence et qui l'attira de nouveau dans ses bras avec tendresse.

Will frémit et se laissa aller. Après toutes ses années à se battre seul, à éprouver de la haine pour cette famille qui ne voulait pas de lui, il se laissa enfin aller. Timidement, il agrippa le dos de Robin pour se blottir un peu plus contre lui et son frère finit de l'enserrer dans ses bras. Il se baissa même pour déposer sa tête sur son épaule, refusant de le lâcher tant qu'il continuait à trembler.

Sous les regards de leurs amis, l'étreinte entre les deux frères, qui venaient de se découvrir, dura de longues minutes. C'était la toute première qu'ils échangeaient et une manière presque officielle de sceller leur lien fraternel… Un lien fort, immédiat et indestructible qui allait tout changer. Ils étaient deux maintenant… Deux frères De Locksley… Plus rien ne serait comme avant…


	14. Une touche de miel

**Je ne possède aucun des personnages des films ou des comics.**

 **Un recueil de textes courts sur l'univers du film Robin des Bois, prince des voleurs, nous plongeant dans un instant ou une pensée des protagonistes de l'histoire.**

 **Ce texte a été écrit avec l'une des anciennes propositions des Nuits du FoF sur le thème "Miel"**

 **(Rappel des règles : 1 thème pour une 1 heure entre 21h et 4h du matin)**

 **En espérant que cela vous plaise**

 **Bonne lecture**

 **PS : Au fait j'ai commencé à faire du tri et à remettre de l'ordre dans mes publications en faisant une sorte de table des matières dans mon profil alors n'hésitez pas à y faire un tour ;)**

* * *

 ** _Une touche de miel_**

L'hiver était particulièrement rude cette année. La neige était tombée tôt et la glace avait figé la rivière de bonne heure. Heureusement, la disparition du shérif et l'avènement de Robin, comme seigneur de toutes les terres qu'il avait acquises par fourberie, avait permis aux villageois de mieux se préparer. Pour les soutenir, Robin faisait régulièrement distribué de la nourriture à ceux qui en manquait, prenant le temps de parcourir la campagne dans tous les sens pour aller à la rencontre de ses gens.

Will l'accompagnait souvent, même si le jeune homme n'était jamais aussi heureux que lorsqu'il regagnait le confort et la chaleur du château, surtout aujourd'hui ! En effet, depuis le matin, il se sentait un peu nauséeux et sa gorge le piquait. Il devait surement avoir fini par prendre froid et il soufflait d'exaspération rien qu'à l'idée de devoir endurer un sermon de la part de son frère : « Tu l'as bien cherché Will, Je t'avais dit de te couvrir plus que cela pour résister au froid. Maintenant que ton corps est habitué à la chaleur du château, tu risques de tomber malade plus facilement ! »

Will était sûr que son frère lui ferait ce type de remarques. Alors, il décida de ne rien lui dire, continuant de s'occuper de ses tâches quotidiennes au château en espérant qu'il pourrait s'éclipser rapidement. Tout au long de la journée, il supervisa le découpage des rations, passa par les écuries pour vérifier le fourrage restant et accueillit même l'un de ces nobliaux de passage qui venait demander audience à son frère. En tant que cousin par alliance du Roi d'Angleterre, il y avait de plus en plus de personnes qui venait le voir afin de solliciter aides, conseils ou protections…

Une fois toutes ses obligations de jeune noble remplies, Will décida qu'il était temps pour lui de s'accorder un peu de repos. Il monta donc dans sa chambre, et se laissa tomber comme une masse dans son lit, ratant l'heure du dîner sans s'en apercevoir.

Ce ne fut donc que bien plus tard, qu'il se réveilla en sursaut en sentant une main glisser sur son front. Il se redressa, les yeux hagards, comme un enfant prit en faute et plissa les yeux.

\- Robin ?

En effet, c'était bien son frère qui était là, assis sur le bord de son lit, lui souriant avec tendresse.

\- Tu as raté le repas.

\- C'est que je… je… bégaya le jeune homme. J'étais fatigué et…

Will n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Robin lui mit un pot sous le nez. Le jeune homme fronça les sourcils avant de lancer un coup d'œil à son aîné.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

\- Du miel. Pour ta gorge, lui répondit son frère.

Will ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Robin lui fit les gros yeux.

\- Tu crois vraiment que je n'ai pas vu que tu n'étais pas bien aujourd'hui ?

Le jeune homme baissa les yeux, comme un enfant prit en faute et Robin tendit la main pour le prendre doucement par la nuque.

\- Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit ?

\- Je… Je ne voulais pas tu te moques de moi.

\- Parce que tu es malade ?

\- Parce que je ne t'ai pas écouté, répliqua Will en redressant la tête.

\- Petit frère, répondit Robin. Jamais je ne me moquerai de toi. Tu es toujours le premier à partir pour les distributions, tu travailles plus que n'importe qui ici. C'est la fatigue qui t'a rendu vulnérable à la maladie. Tu as le droit de te reposer, tu sais.

Will ne dit rien et Robin ouvrit le pot de miel. Il en prit une grosse cuillère et sourit.

\- Ouvre la bouche.

\- Hey ! Je peux le faire seul, marmonna Will en lui prenant des mains.

Robin rit doucement.

\- Désolé. J'en fais trop là ?

\- Totalement, répondit Will en avalant sa cuillère de miel, appréciant le goût sur sa langue et la douceur sur sa gorge irritée, je ne suis pas à l'agonie.

Les deux frères se mirent à rire ensemble et Will se rendit compte qu'il se sentait subitement moins mal. A croire que la simple présence de Robin était plus efficace que les médications.


End file.
